brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Awesomeknight1234/Castle Interactive Stories
As you know from the last blog, I was going to start making interactive stories. Well, here they are! Anyways, like all interactive stories, check this blog everyday for the next part! Also, click here for another interactive blog by Czech on Galaxy Squad. file:Castle2007-Logo.png You are Fendrel, a peasant from Banteras. You live with your uncle and work all day to gain money for food. You have nothing to do with anyone, and no one has anything to do with you. One day your uncle hands you a sack of coins to buy some food from the market. You take the coins and ride to the market. When at the market, though, you are grabbed from someone hiding in bushes. He holds a knife against your neck. "Give me the gold," he says. You don't move. "GIVE ME THE GOLD!" he says again. *A) Give him the gold. *B) Ask him who he is and why he wants the gold. *C) Push him back with your elbow and escape. WINNER! *D) Do nothing. You push the man back with your elbow, and pick up your bag of gold and a badge that fell from the man's arm. You start running away. The man starts chasing you with a knife... You're going to be killed, but a knight found you and killed the man. "Do you know who that was?" the knight asks. "No, I don't know who he is." you respond. "In the name of King Orlan, why was he chasing you, and do you have anything that might tell me who he is?" the knight says. *A) Give him the emblem the man had. WINNER! *B) Tell him he was looking for your gold. *C) Give him the emblem and say he was looking for your gold. *D) Don't tell him anything, and go back to your house. Before you give the man the emblem, you ask his name. "I am Sir Trebor" he says. Then you hand him the emblem. "One of Mallock's mercenary, no wonder." Trebor says. "Who is Mallock?" you ask. Trebor paused for a moment, then said, "You don't know who Mallock is? He is a dark wizard from the east. He's a main enemy of the kingdom for Orlan's sake! He's the one who made the skeleton army!" "I never heard of him, but I think I may be chased after by his mercenaries." you say. "Tell you what," Sir Trebor says. "I'll train you how to swordfight so you can fight off them..." Trebor says. "But it will cost you five of your coins, deal?" *A) Decline and go home with all your coins. *B) Accept and give him fives coins. WINNER! '''You accept and give Trebor five coins. A BUNCH OF TRAINING I'M NOT GOING INTO DETAIL WITH HAPPENED. Sir Trebor then hands you a sword and gets you a horse. You then ride off to a different town. Once you arrived at Talonjay, you got a room at an inn and stayed there. The next day when you woke up, you heard screaming from the bottom floor. The place was being attacked. *A) Escape through the window. *B) Grab your sword and go downstairs. WINNER! *C) Hide under your bed with your sword. You grab your sword and sneak downstairs. You get a glimpse of a giant troll from downstairs. Most of the villagers were gone or eaten, and some knights were fighting it. The troll gets in the right position that you could jump at it and slash it with your sword. You jumped to slash it, but before you could get to its back, it grabbed you. It started to lower you to is mouth. The knights tried to stop it, but the troll just hit them with his club... *A) Cut the troll's hand off. WINNER! *B) Throw your sword into its mouth. *C) Try to aim the sword at its back. *D) Let the knights try to help you. You cut the troll's hand off. It screams in pain as the hand falls off. Blood drips from where its hand used to be like a waterfall. The other knights kill it while it was recovering. One of the knights took his helmet off... "You," he said. "Who are you, peasant? I've never seen a commoner like you wield a sword." *A) Lie to him. *B) Tell him who you are. WINNER! You tell him everything... The knight gasps. "What is it?" you ask. "Nothing," the knight says. "We have to protect you..." he says. "What is it?" you ask. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he replies. He then gives you a guard named Bob to protect you. You know you are not safe in Talonjay, so you decide to ride off to: *A)The Elves. *B)Aldendan (largest city in Morcia.) WINNER! *C)The Dwarves. You ride off to Aldendan. Once there, you head off to a blacksmith shop (with Bob the guard with you.) You then ask for armor. The blacksmith hands you armor made of one of the strongest materials in Ashlar. "Would you like any weapons with that?" the blacksmith asks. *A) A sword. *B) An axe. *C) A bow. *D) A hammer WINNER! '''You choose the hammer. You give the man the right amount of coins. "Do you know any safe towns in Morcia?" you ask. "No," the blacksmith says. "There are no havens in Morcia. BUT... Up north, in the Elflands, you'll probably be safe I guess. They will give you good hospitality. Be warned, though, their cities in the forests are hidden." You then thank the man and ride off. You enter the elfland forests. After walking a while, you get lost. You can't go back, as you hear wolves behind. *A) Turn left into an area with mushrooms. *B) Turn right into an area with few animals. WINNER! *C) Go back and fight off the wolves. You turn right into the area with few animals.. You carefully take your hammer out and walk slowly... FLASH! Something was moving in the sky. It sounded like the wings of a bat. You keep walking, and notice the trees start to look darker... You look behind yourself. There is a humanoid-looking dragon. Flames started streaming through its mouth. You black out for a bit. You then wake up in an elven palace. You then see the face of Ophelia, queen of the elves. (Anyways, I'm going to go quick with this.) Ophelia introduces you to some men, elves and dwarves, and you are sent to venture off to the east to fight off Mallock. Soon the ground begins to have less grass and you only see a rock floor. Then, a bunch of skeletons jump out and attack! (They kill Bob the useless guard, by the way. :P ) *A) Run ahead of everyone to Mallock's fort. *B) Sit around and do nothing. *C) Fight off the skeletons. ' You realize that the skeletons are undead and you can never kill them, so you hide behind a rock and hope the skeletons will leave after they kill the others. You stay at the rock a bit, until you hear nothing. You stand up, and they're right in front of you. You drop your sword and they drag you to Mallock's tower. Once inside, they lay you down. After waiting a minute, a cloaked figure walks up. Once he's closer, you see his grey beard, his pointy hat and his glass eye; it was Mallock. "I've been watching you, Fendrel..." he says. "What do you want?" you ask. "What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?!", Mallock says. "HA! You don't know what I want? Your uncle has never told you, hasn't he?" "What are you talking about?" you ask. "I am going to kill you, descendent of Orlan! I've been waiting to wipe out your family..." Mallock says. His staff starts to glow, and Fendrel is never seen again.' =''THE END''= Category:Blog posts